robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Hi Freind!
"On the surface, it's just laughs and giggles, but once you dig deeper... you will find out the truth" Testing...Testing...Testing... I recently just got a new prototype for a game my Dad was working on. It was called Friends and Blocks (aka Roblox). He said I was going to test two worlds. But I saw two others. I booted up a world called "Nubber's Adventures". It sounded interesting. I played it and it was fun. Nubber's Adventures and Obby So I got bored, all I did was jump around and walk and kill gray NPCs called "Dummy". Next game was "Obby". Obby is an obby, jump on the next platform and avoid red bricks or you will die. I thought both of the games were entertaining. But what was "Test" and "DMR Test"? DMR Test and Test DMR Test was just a DMR test to kick hackers out if seen, luckily I didn't active it meaning I'm safe. The next "test" was sure to shock me, it said my objective was to collect 6 Newibe Scrolls in order to complete the game, it seemed more of a game than a test, but I guess this was a test for memory or scripting. Or something more. I got into the game quick, I collected the 2nd Newibe Scroll and then a text to speech voice played. It said "What have you done" Every time he said that it would get distorted. What was saying it, or where the sound came from was this JPEG image of Nubber with text showing "What have you done". It's not that scary, but imagine a distorted clip of a text to speech guy saying "What have you done" with an angrier Nubber with the same words the guy was saying. It was scary, but I had to beat this game. The game only had him chase me, every time I got a scroll, Nubber would go faster. At this rate, I don't know what's going on, I only knew I had all the Newibe Scrolls and that I was about to beat the game. I reached the exit, but it was fake. The only exit was at the beginning of the game, I rushed as fast as possible but Nubber was too fast. The closer I was to the end though, the more I heard static. It was a nightmare, but it was real... I won? It said "Congrats, you didn't die, I'm proud. NOT HAHAHHAHAH". What!? I didn't know what was going on but I'm pretty sure not to die means I don't get an award for beating that! That was a hard game and a terrifying experience. I asked dad if this was a joke. He just went into his room, and never came out, because he ran away from home and married another woman. What a jerk, and a scary developer. To this day I still have "Friends and Blocks", but to avoid your ears and young children trauma, avoid contacting me and buying this game from me. I won't have somebody else feel my childhood pain. THE END